Integrated security systems known in the art can include a security system control panel and a plurality of Z-wave automation devices, for example, door locks. However, the door locks in the security system must be synchronized with user access codes so that the door locks allow and/or disallow access to the appropriate persons.
For example, in known systems, a user must manually program each door lock in the security system by entering the user codes that are stored in the security system control panel. Each door lock can originate from a different manufacturer and, thus, have different programming instructions. This can be a time consuming, tedious, and cumbersome task that is prone to errors.
Accordingly, there is a continuing, ongoing need for improved systems and methods of user code synchronization.